


September 17, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's our evening,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he smiled with her.
Comments: 1





	September 17, 2001

I never created DC canon.

''It's our evening,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he smiled with her after they defeated a Smallville villain seconds ago.

THE END


End file.
